<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fool Of Death by aban_ataashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980108">A Fool Of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi'>aban_ataashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Winds (Miervaldis's Story) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Prompt Fill, oc-tober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> you make a fool of death with your beauty<br/>and for a moment<br/>I forget to worry<i></i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Watcher/Xoti (Pillars of Eternity)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Winds (Miervaldis's Story) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fool Of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/gifts">LunaRowena</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the FATM quote prompt: "you make a fool of death with your beauty"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miervaldis has never feared death. He knows death. He has spent his life in the study and service of death. If it were death he was facing now, he could meet it calmly and with peace.</p><p>Rymrgand is not death. Rymrgand is an <em>end. </em>Souls do not come to his realm to be reshaped or reborn, as they would with Berath or Gaun. They come here to dissolve, to be worn away bit by bit until they have disappeared forever.</p><p>That cannot happen to Miervaldis, nor his friends. Berath has given him a task, and he cannot leave it unfinished. Even if Rymrgand goes back on his promise of safe passage, surely Berath will ensure they return to the plane of the living. They must.</p><p>But even with this knowledge, Miervaldis can feel the bitter winds of the Void pulling at his soul. He is still <em>glamfellan, </em>and he is still connected to the Land, no matter how distant to it he’s become. And here, in Rymrgand’s realm, it feels as if it would be all too easy to simply fade away into the cold and nothingness.</p><p>Then Xoti slides up to him and leans against him arm, a grin playing on her face. “What’s goin’ on in that head of yours, Watcher? You’ve been quiet since we got here.”</p><p>Miervaldis can’t help but smile a little at that statement, and with a short laugh Xoti quickly adds, “Different than your usual quiet, I mean. More serious. Somethin’ on your mind?” As she speaks, she nudges her shoulder playfully against his, and Miervaldis marvels at how even in this wasteland Xoti manages to be so full of spirit and light and <em>life.</em></p><p>Her fingers slip between his, and Miervaldis remembers the feel of her lips, the soft tremor of her voice when she’d whispered to him. <em>You taste like forgotten dreams. Like fate.</em></p><p>A weight lifts from Miervaldis’s shoulders as his soul fills with gentle certainty. He’s not going to disappear. Not with Xoti right here beside him, grounding him, pulling him back to something real and far stronger than Rymrgand.</p><p>“I was only thinking of you,” he answers, pulling her close and pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. “Of how glad I am to have you with me.”</p><p>And even in this endless void of ice and wind and bitter cold, Xoti’s answering smile is bright and warm as a summer sun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>